Found Again
by Libazeth
Summary: Max left two years ago... when Logan gets a hint of what happened, what will he do to win her back? ML shipperness Songfic COMPLETE!


Disclaimer: //insert disclaimer here// really, do I need to write this? Doesn't everyone KNOW it's not mine? If it was mine- and it's not- wouldn't I be doing something better? Like fixing this season's episodes? 

A/N: Ok, this is a bit confusing. The tenses are a bit confused…. Just go with it. It's all Logan's POV, and it's post meow, pre AJBAC, pretending Max had kissed him, but Zack never showed. The next morning…. Well, read it and see.

___________________________________

****

**Intro music**

I took a deep breath and shook my head. I had been looking for Max for 2 years. My fear was totally called for, but I had to act. I glared at the offending piece of wood in front of me. I walked up to the door of the apartment, and knocked. I straightened up as I heard the door turn. A blond woman slowly opened the door, looking at me curiously. I smiled at her, thankful my research had been correct in fining Max. I looked over her shoulder into the apartment.

"Hello," I greeted her. "I'm here to see your roommate, err... Amy."

Her look towards me turned sad. "Ah. You must be prince charming. Come in."

****

**I pulled into Nashville Tennessee, but you wouldn't even come around to see me, since you're heading up to Carolina, ya know I'm gonna be right there behind ya;** 

"I'm Roxanne, and I'm going to guess you're Logan. Amy's prince charming, the one she had to leave."

"That'd be me." I replied bitterly. "Where's my 'princess,' then?"

Roxanne gestured over to a table where an answering machine sat. I took the initiative and pressed the playback button. Original Cindy's voice floated out. I cursed, and listened to what she had told max.

"Hey, Max, it's me. We have a huge problem over here-- not Lydecker, girl, so breath. Price Charming. He came in last night, burstin over on a lead of where you are. He had you still placed in New York, and so I didn't worry.

"Then I almost get your boy out, and Original Cindy makes a bit of a, well, an oops. See I had your letter on the table, and he knocked it on the floor, and picked it up. Short story cut, Logan has the 411 on you. 

"I'm beggin you, boo, c'mon back. Or backtrack, if you need to run. You can't keep leaving your boos like you do. Your boy misses you, and so do we. Call me with what's up."

****

I turned to Roxanne. "So, where is she?" I said, praying she wouldn't say what I expected.

The blond woman gave me a pitying look. "LA. Took off this morning."

Damn.

****'Cause I always have to steal my kisses from you, I always have to steal my kisses from you, I always have to steal my kisses from you, I always have to steal my kisses from you;** **

::FLASHBACK::

_MAX: hey, Logan. Wasn't I just here?_

//Logan chuckles// 

Max: So, Who am I helping to see the right way of life now?

LOGAN: no one, I just wanted to see you-- I have a surprise.

MAX: oh, really? What?

//Logan stands up before max, and kisses her the top of her head, while hooking a necklace onto her neck//

LOGAN: From my mother.

MAX: Logan, no! This is yours. Keep it.

LOGAN: My mother said to give it the woman I love.

//max freezes, looking scared//

MAX: Logan... I... I have to go. Now.

//max backs out the door of Logan's apartment. Logan sighs and leans against the wall//

::END FLASHBACK::

I never should have said that. Never. That was the last time I saw my angel. All I want to know is that she is safe, and why she ran. My reasons for finding her are purely selfish. Eyes Only has died without it's in-house cat burglar. Now, here I am, in this stupid plane, flying out to la, just to have my heart crushed by the woman I love.

__

** **'Now I love to feel that warm southern rain, just to hear it fall is the sweetest sounding thing, and to see it fall on your simple country dress, like heaven to me I must confess;** **

I walk up to the small café on the corner of the city. LA had remained beautiful despite the pulse. I push open the door and smiled at the slight chiming that came from the small bell. A short red-haired girl stands at the cash register. She looks at me, one of my best friend here as well as an old friend from high school, and smiles brightly.

"Hey, Jacob. Usual? "

"Yeah, thanks Cindy." I smile at how different this girl is from Cindy in Seattle. "You closing tonight?''

"No, I'm just staying late. Laura is closing."

I gasp. "LAURA?"

"Yeah, she came back today. You know Laura, don't you?"

I shake my head. "No, I never met her."

"Jacob, you should. She's the one who disappeared a while ago and just came back last week. I think you two would get along really well."

I feel my heart speed up. I didn't know she had come back, and Cindy didn't know 'Laura' was my real reason for coming to LA 6 months ago. "Cindy..."

Cindy looked over her shoulder. "Hold on, I think she's in the back room."

"No, Cindy- don't- " I began fearfully. She turned to me.

"No, trust me. You'll love her." Cindy walked me to the back room, tapping a dark haired figure on the shoulder. "Laura, this is my friend, Jacob."

****

**'Cause I always have to steal my kisses from you, I always have to steal my kisses from you, I always have to steal my kisses from you, I always have to steal my kisses from you;**

I stood there, frozen. This was a bad idea. I should run. All my instincts told me to run, but my feet refused to work. Cindy was oblivious to my panic, and kept talking. The girl stood facing the wall, washing the dishes. She turned around, not really looking at me. 

"So, Laura, Jacob went to school with me, and I met up with him a day after you left."

She held out her hand, looking at the dishes still piled up in the sink. "Hey, nice to meet ya. Cindy, were there this many dishes when we closed?" Max's voice was merry, with the sarcastic edge it always held still there.

I laughed, unable to help myself. Max's head shot up, and her mouth opened in shock. I smiled and took her hand. "Laura, I cant believe I'm finally meeting you- Cindy has told me so much about you... I met up with her while she was looking for you at a bar."

"Oh." Max replied weakly. Well, this was interesting. I seemed to be taking this much better that she was. I guess that's because I had a bit of advanced warning. Max stared at me, silently. When she noticed the strange look she was getting from Cindy, she dropped my hand. "Cindy, lets hang out tonight. Codli, ok? "

Cindy nodded. "Yeah, sure hon. You feeling ok?'' Max nodded. "Ok. See you around 8, ok?'' When Max nodded again, Cindy felt her forehead, and turned to me. "Honey, do you want me to finish up for you?''

Max's eyes got wider. "No, Cindy, I'm good. Really."

Cindy looked at her with disbelief. "No, hon, I want you to go home. Stay at my place, i still have some of your junk. Actually, giant, can you take her home?" 

I shook my head, as did max. "Ella, I don't think that's what your friend wants."

Max gave me a look. "Actually, Cindy, I wouldn't mind you letting me crash at your place. I really don't need an escort, though."

"Actually, Jacob, could you take Laura back, and pick up my outfit for Codli? It's on my bed, you know, the red one- hang it on the door of the bathroom for me, ok? I need to air it- please, big strong man?" Cindy smiled, and hugged me. I flinched at what conclusions Max might draw, but upon further thought, figured Max's jealousy could be useful for me. I kissed Cindy's forehead and sighed my consent. I turned to the door, ushering a very confused and pissed transgenic in front of me.

I led max out to my car. I grinned at her as I slid into the driver's seat. I smirked when she didn't get in. "Planning on running after the car? You don't have your bike, plus you don't know where you're going."

Max gave me a sour glare. "I was roommates with Cindy, thank you very much. I do know where I'm going."

I shook my head, grinning wider, and making a loud buzzer sound. "Nope, sorry. She moved in with me when your old place got burnt down."

Max sighed as she slid into the car with a look of defeat. "Are you high?" she asked me warily.

"No, why?"

"You're very perky for someone who is number one on a genetically engineered killing machine's hit list."

I shrugged. "What can I say? I'm enjoying myself. I've never seen you so flustered. Plus, you are actually being remotely nice-- at any rate, I'm still alive."

Max sat back, pondering this information. We sat in silence, until her curiosity won out. She looked at me, thinking, and asked, "Why Ella and Giant?"

"We went to a boarding high school, and became really close dueling out family problems. We had a curfew of 12:00, and so I started to call her Cinderella, shortened to Ella. When her little sister found out, she started calling me prince charming-- which became prince Logan. Cindy started calling me ogre Logan whenever I was mean. Lucy, Cindy's sister, wouldn't have that, because ogres were scary. Apparently giants weren't, so she informed Cindy I was too tall to be ogre Logan, so I should be giant Logan. It stuck," I told her, paying attention to the road. Max 'hmmm'ed, and sat silently once again. Suddenly she turned to look at me. 

"Cinderella?"

****

**Now I've been hanging round for days, but when I lean in you just turn your head away, whoa, no, you didn't mean that, she said 'I love the way you think but I hate the way you act';**

I lead Max up to the apartment Cindy and i shared. Max sighed as I held the door for her. 

"I can DO it, Logan."

"Fine. But feel free not to kill me. I didn't know you'd be coming back, or I would have left. After all, you made it very clear you didn't want anything to do with me."

"Logan, you know why I had to leave. I couldn't risk getting attached."

"You clearly don't care about Original Cindy then, you have been keeping up with her. Hell, it's all just ME! You are afraid of commitment. Now, I'VE been here for almost 3 months, and I refuse to leave just because you came back. This is not YOUR territory, Miss Guavera, and I don't care what you do. Why don't you go back to Seattle, after all, you won't have to worry about ME being there. Because I'm here and I plan to stay. I love living with Cindy-- at least SHE doesn't freak out every time she needs someone!" I turned around to storm out, but Max grabbed me. I had gotten stronger, but Max could restrain me without breaking a sweat.

"EXCUSE ME? Logan, If you think I'm going to let you say that and walk away, you HAVE lost it! I stay away to keep you safe! Cindy can take care of herself, she has nothing to hide! She doesn't have a secret identity to protect, and people out to kill her! She is inconspicuous! You have hundreds of people out to kill you, you don't need my people up there too!" She threw down my arm and walk away. I let out the breath I had been holding- I had never seen Max like that. She was a picture of rage, a fire goddess whose rage would be the end of her, or me. I rubbed my arm, where a red handprint was already showing up, and walked into Cindy's room to find her clothes. 

I found the red halter top and black leather skirt lying on the floor of Cindy's closet. I had to laugh at what a slob she could be in her room, despite the obsessive-compulsive need for everything everywhere else to be in the right spot. I picked them up and hung them on the door, attempting to smooth out the wrinkles of the shirt, but giving up when the fabric just wrinkles back up. I sighed and turned around to find Cindy smiling in the doorway.

"Hey, Jacob. Where's Laura?"

"I don't know" I replied sharply. She gave me a look, but didn't press. She ushered me out of the room, telling me that it was my turn to cook tonight. Cindy is just as good a cook as I am, if not better… she taught me quite a few things after my parents died. 

Suddenly, the door crashed open, and I heard Max storming in. I froze; if Max was in a bad mood, Cindy would definitely figure out something is going on-

"LOGAN CALE, YOU ARE DEAD!" she screamed. Yup, Cindy would definitely figure something was going on.

"Laura, calm down."

"DON'T CALL ME LAURA!"

"But that's your name, isn't it?"

"NOT TO YOU! GOD, LOGAN, WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE THIS? YOU ARE PISSING ME OFF EVEN MORE!" 

"Please calm down."

"FOR GOD'S SAKE, LOGAN, I WILL NOT CALM DOWN." I sighed and waved a stunned Cindy aside, bracing myself and walking out into the hall.

"Laura, don't do this… you're scaring Cindy… Don't make me-"

"MAKE YOU WHAT?" I she walked up to me, fire shooting from her eyes. "WHAT CAN YOU DO TO ME? MORE IMPORTANTLY, WHY DID CINDY TELL ME MY BABY IS *GONE*?" I sighed with relief- at least I could deal with Max angry over her bike. I could calm her down. Promise her a new one. Before I could speak, she backed me into a corner. "I LEFT YOU IN CHARGE OF MY BABY! AND YOU LOST HER?!" I hears Cindy gasp in shock and confusion.

"Max, CALM DOWN! I can get you a new one! Better! IT'S JUST A BIKE!"

"IT'S NOT JUST A BIKE, LOGAN, IT'S MY SOUL!"

"SOMEONE BROKE INTO MY APARTMENT AND STOLE IT! THAT'S WHY I LEFT! IT WASN'T SAFE ANYMORE!"

"LOGAN, DON'T KID YOURSELF. HOW DID SOMEONE GET INTO YOUR PENTHOUSE? YOU HAVE SO MUCH SECURITY!"

"DIDN'T STOP YOU, DID IT?"

"THAT'S DIFFERENT!"

"MAX, IT IS NOT!"

"YES IT IS! YOU KNOW IT IS! DON'T YOU DARE USE ME IN THIS!"

"MAX, CALM DOWN! YOU ARE GOING TO END UP HURTING YOURSELF OR SOMEONE NOT IN THIS! YOU ARE TOO STRONG TO RISK ACTING LIKE THIS!"

"LOGAN CALE, DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" I panicked, and I did the only thing I could; I used my only weapon. I reached out, grabbed Max, and kissed her, hard on the lips. I expected her to kick me away, but to my surprise she kissed me back. My body got the better of me, and I couldn't pull away. As she tried to deepen the kiss, I found the strength and stopped her. She looked at me, dazed. "Logan, what the hell was that?" she asked, still pissed but definitely more in control. I took her by the shoulders and lead her to the sofa. Max sat down. She buried her head in her hands, and she started to shake. I sat down next to her.

"Shhh… I needed to calm you down. Max, are you OK?" When she shook her head, still shaking, something occurred to me. I gasped and called out to Cindy. "Ella, are you OK?"

I heard a small voice call out from the corner of the room. "Yeah… need milk?"

I smiled at her slightly and nodded. "Yeah. How'd you know?"

She looked out from the kitchen. "I lived with Laura… Max, I guess… for 3 and a half months. I know she has seizures from her tumor." I looked at Max, and back at my best friend in the kitchen, deciding it was Max's story to tell. She walked back moments later, holding a glass of milk. I took it from her gratefully, and slid onto the floor with Max. I laid her head in my lap, and smoothed out her hair. 

"Logan?"

"Yeah, Max?" I helped her up and scooted so I could lean against the wall of the apartment, with Max leaning against my chest. I handed her the milk. "Here, drink this sweetie."

She took it gratefully. "Why did you-" she was cut off by a burst of shakes.

I wrapped my arms around her stomach, keeping her from trying to stand. "C'mon, Max, ride it out. We'll talk later. Just relax- I'm here…" I felt her slowly let her muscles go, turning to liquid and molding against my chest. I left on arm around her stomach, holding her up, and ran the other through her hair. I sat there, just enjoying the feeling of having my love back in my arms.

****

**'Cause I always have to steal my kisses from you, I always have to steal my kisses from you, I always have to steal my kisses from you, I always have to steal my kisses from you;**

I stood in the kitchen, bringing a big bowl of pasta to where Cindy sat at the counter. "So… Cindy." 

"Logan, why do I get the feeling you know Laura from somewhere?"

"Because she called me Logan?"

"Uh-huh. And you called her Max."

"That was her name in Seattle."

"You knew her in Seattle."

"Yes."

"So when you said no one here knew your name."

"Only Max does."

"But you knew her before?"

"I did."

"And she came here, 5 months before you."

"Yes," I flinched at where Cindy was going with this.

"And you kissed her."

"I did…"

"So maybe you weren't all truthful when you told me why you were here?"

"Maybe." She gave me a look.

"Spill, or do I need to make you tell?"

"I loved her." I said simply. She looked at me and shook her head.

"Honey, that doesn't work for me. I think I deserve a bit more info, don't you?"

I picked up a fork and twirled a huge wad of pasta around it, then let it drop back into the bowl. "Yeah, you do. This is a long story- even with parts of it cut out. Those parts are for Max to tell."

"Logan, I have all night."

"OK. Well, I moved to Seattle a while before the pulse. I was looking into a story for my journalism, about… the government. That's mostly what I worked on. I met Max one day, she was looking for some income."

"*She* came to *you* for a job?"

"Don't sound so surprised at the idea, Ella! Have some faith- and no. She was breaking in, actually. Let me just talk, ok?" Cindy nodded. "So, one day I was protecting one of the people who was helping me against the government, and I got shot in the spine. That's how I got paralyzed. So, then I went looking for her, caught her, and convinced her to act as my legs to get details on government scandals. We became friends, and I fell in love with her. We danced around each other for almost a year, but one night she came by to visit me. We ended up kissing. I told her I loved her, she freaked, she ran. Last time I saw her. I traced her, but never found here 'til she came back here. She's too good for little old me..." The sentence trailed off, leaving so many possible endings- for me to find, for me to work with, for me to love. The story that had started so sincerely ended with a sharp sarcastic edge. Cindy cleared her throat. I winced and turned around. Leaning against the doorway for support, eyes glistening with tears, stood Max. Cindy stood up.

"I'm gonna run, meet ya at Codli, all right, babe? I wanna see if I can find Jim." Cindy stood up, and kissed me on the cheek. As she walked out, she stopped as she reached Max. "Hey, sweetie. Feeling better? I won't go out if you want company." Max shook her head.

"No, Cindy. It's fine, Logan is protective enough. I don't want to deal with two of you. Go, have fun. If you see any cute guys with brothers, get a number for me. I'll show later."

Cindy nodded. "Whatever, Max. Help yourself to my half of the food… Logan's gotten even better with help from me," she said, looking at me to see my retort. She seemed satisfied with my reaction- I simply flipped her- and she walked out. I smiled at her retreating back, and turned to Max. 

"Come over here, Max. I promise not to bite- and don't tell Cindy, but she's right. I have improved with my master pieces." I watched Max half mock-faint, catching herself right before she lost control and walking over to me. 

I head Cindy call out as she left, "Bye, you two! Leave the place in one piece!" She slammed the door behind her.

I sighed. This would be a long night.

****

**'Cause I always have to steal my kisses from you, I always have to steal my kisses from you, I always have to steal my kisses from you, I always have to steal my kisses from you.**

Max sat down across from me. "Logan, can I ask you something?" she said in a very cold voice.

"Of course." I replied, afraid to refuse her.

"When you kissed me… why? Really, honestly, why? Did it mean anything?"

"Max, I told you, I needed to calm you down before someone got hurt; that's the only way I could think of. Granted, I expected to get a painful knee to my groin, but I know you're just really emotional with everything going on." The last part came out more sarcastic then I meant it to, but Max didn't catch on.

"Just to calm me down?" She asked, and I wondered where she was going with this.

"Yes, Max. You've made it all to clear where you stand on any other kind of hidden meaning." That came out very clearly sarcastic. Max is having a negative effect on my nerves. I felt her glare, and couldn't help but add the next comment. "Commitment has always been a bit of a problem for you, hasn't it?"

Max gasped and stood up. She walked over to me, and slapped me on the cheek. I rubbed my cheek, knowing there would be an imminent handprint, but thankful she had checked herself, not letting herself put out to much speed. I knew what she could do when really pissed off. Still, she froze, and put her hand to her face. "Logan! I'm sorry. Let me see. Please-" I looked her in the eye and was surprised to find her near tears. "Logan, move your hand. Let me see." I shook my head.

"Max, I'm fine."

Max grabbed my hand and pulled it away. I didn't fight, knowing it would be useless against her. She gasped when she saw the mark on the side of my face. "God, Logan. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. Here, let me help." Max got up and walked to the freezer, taking out a few ice cubes and wrapping them in a towel. She handed it to me, and ushered me onto the couch. "Sit. I'll be right back."

Max walked into the kitchen, leaving me sitting on the couch, wondering what she was doing. I heard a few crashes, but I didn't ask. 15 minutes later, Max came toward me again, this time carrying a small bowl of a green paste. I looked at is quizzically.

"Max, planning on doing facials?"

She grinned and pulled away the ice I had been holding on my cheek. "Nope, one of the girls I stayed with was a mama-earth girl. WAY into nutrition and earthy cures. This junk works well- it tasted good too. I found that out the hard way. Thought it was dip." I laughed. She dipped a finger in, and rubbed the green goo into my cheek. I felt myself relaxing at the gentle circle she made on my face with her slim fingers. A few minutes later she stopped. As she went to wipe off her hand, I caught it. I didn't know what I was doing, but I raised her hand to my lips. I opened my mouth and licked the remaining goo off her index finger. I lowered her hand, and smiled.

"Does taste good." I agreed. She looked at me, shaky, unsure of what to do. Finally she leaned over lightly kissed my cheek. This time it was my turn to feel my control melt away. Before I could act, she stood up and I asked, "Kiss it and make it better?"

She looked at me, and grinned wider. "Not taking any chances, Logan. Might not have much of a medical value, but I've learned the psychological value is enormous." She picked up the mostly-empty bowl and walked into the kitchen. She walked back into the living room, and sat on the couch. I stared at her as she raised her hand to wipe away a bit of stray goo from my face. She left her hand there for a second.

"All done. Thank god for Ginger. Not up there with my best boo, but still one of the best," she finally said, lowering her hand and wiping it on her shirt. "So, what's the deal with Cindy?"

"Thanks, feels better already," I say, bemused at her smooth change of topic, but not surprised. It was a defense mechanism of hers, one I knew very well from my own life. "Original, you mean? I haven't really talked to her. She is YOUR best friend."

"No, idiot. Your Cindy. The one who you share your house with?"

I mentally groan. I knew this was coming. "I met her when I was 17. We practically were instant friends- really close until my senior year of college. I lost touch with her."

Max looked at me, knowing she had found a soft spot. "What happened then?"

"She broke her engagement promise with a friend of mine, with good reason, and she moved out there."

"Who-"

I cut off the rest of her question, sighing. I knew she would find out eventually. "Me. We got engaged when I was 19 and she was 18." Knowing Max's next question, I continued before she could interrupt. "We weren't really engaged, which is why she isn't on my list of girlfriend blow-ups. We were never together like that. We just agreed that if, by her 30th birthday, we weren't married to anyone, then we would marry each other. Silly really. She backed out… we both wanted to, but she was the one brave enough to do it. She left, thinking she had hurt me by leaving, where I was really hurting because I knew I wouldn't have been able to say no if it was me."

"oh." Max said, in a very small voice. She scooted closer to me on the couch. "Logan, you don't have to continue."

"Max, yes I do. You don't have to listen- it's probably better if you don't, in fact. But I have to get this off my chest." She looked at me.

"Logan, if you are willing to share this with me, of course I'll listen." She said, resting her head on my shoulder.

****

**ending music**

"Max, you've met my ex-wife, and you know about my other big girlfriend. I didn't love any of them the way I had loved Cindy." I laughed dryly, and Max lifted her head to look at me. I shifted so my back was resting against the armrest of the couch, my knees bent in front of my chest like a shield from the horrors of my mind. I closed my eyes and continued. 

"I thought Cindy was my soul mate- at any rate, at that point she was… she was everything to me. The one who was always there for me, who teased me like a sister would, and took care of me like my mother would, and stood by me like a best friend would. She kept me straight when I was with a new girl- that was quite often- and she beat me up when I dumped them because I couldn't figure them out. She taught me that women weren't simple, and that the best ones are the ones you don't need to understand to love. She was the one who kept me living. I loved her in every sense of the word except the lusting kind of love. I never really looked at her that way." I opened my eyes to find Max looking at me, tears in the corners of her eyes. I seemed to be seeing her cry a lot lately- I wondered when she had become so open. I smiled weakly at her, trying to comfort her. I wondered dimly if she was jealous- I hoped so, in a way. It would mean she did still have some feelings for me. I lowered my legs from the sofa, curling up, and reached out for her. She smiled back, just as weak. She turned around and leaned against my side, and closed her eyes. I wrapped my arm around her, and continued.

"Max, after I stopped speaking to Cindy, I became so depressed. Women to me were for two things: informants, or amusement. And then I met you. And you were like this… this beautiful girl who I at first loved for her looks. That's half the reason I went after you—it was curiosity and the fact I couldn't get you off my mind." I frowned at looked sideways at her, wondering if she was ready to hear this. She lay still, breathing evenly, eyes closed. A perfect image of a woman, yet a little girl showed on her face. He guard seemed to be down completely, and so I knew I could continue. She would remember if she wanted to and could choose the never have it happen in her mind. I hoped she would make the right decision— for her and me… whatever that was.

"After I found you, I began to feel all the feeling I hadn't felt since Cindy. It scared me so much. When I ended in the chair, I pushed you away. I didn't want to be anything other that perfect for you. You don't deserve less then perfect. So when I regained my legs, I had you to thanks, and all of the feeling became overwhelming. When my legs didn't hold, I felt everything that might have happened- with you, with anyone, I just snapped. I couldn't bear having to face the thought of you having to deal with that. When I got the exo, I was ecstatic. My life turned upwards. God, my life has been one hell of an emotional roller coaster since I met you, Max. When I finally decided I loved, and I told you, and you ran. I took another dive. I kept telling myself I was wrong, that I didn't love you. I was just kidding myself. When I got that internal exo put in, then I decided to find you. I finally realized that, no matter what, I *did* love you." Here, Max stirred, and I froze. She wrapped one arm around my waist and laid her head in my lap. I smiled and ran my fingers through her hair, surprised that she let her guard down this much. A few seconds later, I pulled away my hand and gently rubbed her arm. 

"Max? Get up. If you're so tired, then you can crash in my room. I'll take the sofa." I suggested, smile bright and voice light. I put all my heart into not looking like I had told her anything while she rested on my shoulder. Max sat up, smiling at me.

"Nah, let me have the couch. Don't want to run you out, after all."

I stood up, and held out my hand. She smiled and took it. "Nope, you're the guest." I looked at her, clearly tired and aching from her seizure. "There's a bathroom off my room. Feel free to use it."

Max grinned. "Well, we can debate about the bed later. The shower sounds like a good idea though. Any spare towels?" I smiled.

"I'll go get them, and stick them outside the door, ok? Go shower." I pointed her to the shower. As she entered my room, I walked over to the closet with the spare towels and sheets. I knocked on the door to my room, and walked in. I found Max sitting on my bed she looked up.

"Do you still?"

I froze, shocked. I had been sure she was sleeping. I sighed, knowing it would do no good to deny it. "I always will."

Max stood up, and walked over to me. I was trapped, unable to move- not sure if I wanted to, but scared to death of what would happen when she reached me. I didn't have to worry.

Max reached me, and pulled my head down to meet her. When she kissed me, at first I didn't respond. As soon as she began to pull away, unsure, I regained control of my body, I caught her. I pulled her back, meeting her halfway, putting all my passion and love and all the feelings I couldn't word into one kiss. She responded the same, and I turned around and let her guide me to the bed. We collapsed, her on top of me, and we both burst out laughing. Max was the first to recover her voice.

"Why the fuck were we against doing that?"

We cracked up again, and I said, gasping in between words, "I have no idea."

I kissed her again, and stood up, pulling her with me. "C'mon, we have to meet Cindy." Max sighed and nodded.

"I'll go raid her closet. We're about the same size."

"Fine." I turned and walked out to wait for her in the hall.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Max turned around in front of me. I grinned, amazed at how a simple loose dress could change her so dramatically. When she was in her leather jacket, or her cat suit, she was so hard and untouchable. In a red loose dress, short enough to make you look again, just tight enough to show a few curves and make you wonder, she was… pretty. 

I smiled a evil smile and grabbed her waist. I pulled her to me and kissed her. I pressed her against the wall, and pulled away. I used my arms to cage her against the wall. When I spoke, my voice was husky.

"Max, you're beautiful."

"I wasn't before?" She asked, teasing me. I kissed her quickly in reply, but continued.

"More beautiful since I found you again."

"God, Logan. How are you so sweet?" I smiled, but didn't answer her question. Something had been bothing me scince she kissed me.

"Max, say it." I demanded.

"Logan, we need to go meet Cindy." Max pointed out. I didn't give in.

"Max, I *need* to hear you say it." I begged. Max sighed.

"Fine." Max wrapped her hand around my neck. "Logan, I love you."

I smiled at her, leaning down to kiss her. She kissed me back, hungrily, her lips pressing hard against mine. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her even closed. I ran my tongue against her bottom lip, requesting entrance. She granted it to me, and I explored the deep recesses of her mouth. Soon, she grew more urgent, using her tongue to battle with mine, her hands slipping under my loose T-shirt. She put her hands against my chest, and pushed me away from the door, leading me over to the couch, kisses never breaking. As I lost myself in her touch, I had one last coherent thought.

"Oh well. Cindy will have to wait."


End file.
